Entre la sombra y el alma
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Sans y Papyrus han puesto de su parte para adaptarse a la vida entre humanos, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo Sans empieza a notar que le falta algo. ¿Quizá su hermano pueda ayudarle? [Swapfell AU]


El conseguir llegar a la superficie había supuesto un largo y duro camino para todos.

El olvidarse de su rabia y el enterrar el hacha de guerra se sintió como abandonar una extremidad en el suelo; una infectada, llena de gusanos y que dolía en cada movimiento, pero una unida a su ser durante tanto tiempo que su ausencia resultaba extraña. Requirió una buena dosis de paciencia por parte de Chara, quien tuvo que enseñarles que a pesar de haber personas tan brutales y violentas como lo eran ellos, todavía valía la pena ser civilizados, hacer amigos, ser amables, lo que en respuesta les costó a todos ellos deshacer milenios de condicionamiento.

Pero al menos no les resultaba difícil comprender su situación. A pesar de que todos los monstruos estaban ahora afuera de su encarcelamiento, todavía eran extraños en un mundo ajeno y por lo tanto estaban en clara desventaja. De modo que era adaptarse a la civilización que se había desarrollado sin ellos o enfrentarse a un rechazo de la misma, algo que sólo había probado ser contraproducente para toda su especie.

Entre todas las recomendaciones del pacífico niño, la que Sans más resintió era la de mantener la naturaleza de su relación con Papyrus en secretos. En el subsuelo el que todos supieran a quién pertenecía su hermano y ante quién respondería cualquiera que le pusiera una mano encima había sido lo que había mantenido a éste a salvo, pese a su frágil condición. ¿Y ahora se suponía que debería ser discreto al respecto? Pero Chara le insistió en que los humanos podían ser muy estrictos respecto a lo que consideraban aceptable o no, por lo que no habría manera de hacerles entender que si hacía pasear a Papyrus en una correa por las calles era para que los dos se sintieran más seguros o que el hecho de que fueran hermanos no interfería con sus afectos no siendo platónicos.

Era irritante, por decir lo menos, pero también necesario para su supervivencia y en ese sentido al menos no se trataba de nada nuevo. Así que se comprometieron a mantenerlo en secreto, guardándose la rabia porque fueran la única pareja a la que se le pedía hacerlo, y se integraron en sociedad lo mejor que pudieron. La advocación de Chara y el oro que hubieran almacenado demostraron ser especialmente útiles, pero, desde luego, aún tenían asuntos que resolver.

Todos los monstruos adultos tenían que trabajar, encontrar un modo para contribuir. Todos los monstruos niños tenían que ir al colegio para que algún día también hicieran lo mismo.

El problema era que sin la meta de recolectar almas y prepararse para una futura guerra, varios monstruos se encontraron sin nada que hacer, entre ellos Sans. Los perros de por sí eran fáciles de dirigir, por lo que sólo necesitaban un jefe competente para hacer prácticamente lo que fuera. Alphys se había convertido primero en entrenadora dentro de un gimnasio y luego profesora de educación física una vez el colegio del ex rey Asgore estuvo listo, por lo que ella no tenía quejas respecto a falta de actividad física.

Al principio Sans estaba perdido sobre qué hacer. Papyrus intentó decirle que él podía encargarse de ellos como hacía antes de que se volviera miembro de la Guardia, pero Sans no quería escuchar nada al respecto. No sólo porque pasar de la independencia a ser nuevamente mantenido era degradante, sino porque recordaba lo cansado que estaba su hermano al regresar a casa bien entrada la noche y el estrés que eso ponía sobre su espalda de por sí cargada. Lo último que deseaba tras su liberación era volver a los días en los que debía preocuparse acerca de dónde estaba, qué hacía para relajarse, en qué clase de monstruos confiaba para ello y si alguno de ellos administraría ese único golpe que lo dejaría solo en el universo.

Desde que empezara a disciplinarlo y a tomar un rol más activo en su vida, ya no creía que fuera cometer las mismas imprudencias del pasado, pero de todos modos no quería arriesgarse. ¿Qué clase de amo sería si pusiera a su mascota en situaciones de peligro sólo porque le era conveniente? Papyrus de por sí siempre había sido un monstruo intranquilo, ocultándolo todo detrás de la misma sonrisa perezosa y apática, por lo que no le costaba imaginarlo todavía cogiendo malos hábitos si creía que era más sencillo que hablar con él y enfrentar la posibilidad de que tal vez las cosas se le salieran de las manos, o peor, que era incapaz de cuidarlo, que era sólo un inútil; una mancha constante que ni todos sus esfuerzos habían conseguido borrar de su cráneo.

El único oficio que de verdad le interesaba, el de policía, por eso de que parecían ser la Guardia Real de la superficie, no le convenía debido a pequeños detalles como pasar una absurda cantidad de años dentro de una academia sólo para entonces permitírsele cumplir con sus funciones. Con tal de que la gente tuviera la suficiente fuerza y presencia de ánimo para poner en su lugar a los delincuentes debería ser más que suficiente para mantener el orden social, o al menos eso se le había enseñado de todas las formas posibles, pero de todas formas no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Siendo así su situación, se comprometió con la primera oferta que le pareció razonable y esta resultó ser convertirse en camarero en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Por desgracia el lugar estaba más lejos de su hogar de lo que le habría gustado, pero aun así la paga era bastante satisfactoria, no se le requería experiencia previa y la única parte de verdad exigente era recordar abstenerse de amenazas mortales cuando algún cliente se ponía quisquilloso con él.

Por lo demás, aunque los primeros días fueron incómodos, las horas en el restaurante se las pasaba sin mayores inconvenientes. Sus colegas eran gente amistosa que, aparte de una que otra pregunta insidiosa, no parecían dispuestos a volverlo polvo a la menor posibilidad. Su nuevo jefe jamás llegó a gritarles o dirigirles el menor insulto para intentar motivarlos. A veces incluso llegaba a decirles que el trabajo que hacían era bueno después de un día especialmente ocupado. Al acabar su turno volvía a casa en autobús. Ahorraban para comprar la camioneta monstruo con la que él soñaba.

Sus vidas eran tan pacíficas como podían serlo. Ninguna pena les afligía. Ningún monstruo quería volver a las viejas formas, no realmente.

La calma era absoluta.

Completa.

Aburrida.

No tenía sentido. Debería estar feliz. Por primera vez en toda su vida podía dejar de mirar por sobre su hombro en cada rincón. Tenía la oportunidad de relajarse y lo hacía. Tenía más amigos que los que nunca había creído sería posible. Tenía a su hermano consigo, a salvo, portando una forma más discreta de su collar en todo momento, y aparte el secreto que debían mantener frente a los humanos, no había nada más que pudiera pedir de él.

Papyrus jamás había lucido más satisfecho en su vida que cuando dejaba caer la cabeza en su regazo al final de su turno en el supermercado, y Sans estaba ahí acariciándole con la vista en el televisor, preguntándose desesperadamente qué era lo que le faltaba, por qué había un nuevo vacío en su interior.

Intentaba empujar esa pequeña molestia al fondo de su cabeza y disfrutar de su buena suerte, pero de alguna manera el pensamiento volvía a deslizarse al frente y deslustraba aquello en lo que debería concentrarse, como una mancha de un líquido verde y pegajoso empañando sus cuencas.

La situación había llegado al extremo en que no era el único notando algo extraño.

-¿Mi señor? –preguntó Papyrus, levantando la vista de entre sus piernas.

Sans miró hacia abajo. No le había dado permiso al monstruo de hablar, interrumpiendo así lo que hacía, pero ni se le ocurrió reprochárselo, acariciando su mandíbula para hacerle entender que lo escuchaba.

-¿Está bien? –siguió preguntando, frotando su rostro con la erección azulada.

Sans se irguió desde el borde del sofá y se inclinó sobre él, chocando dientes, sintiéndose reavivar un poco el alma al percibir la misma conexión cálida cuando su magia se extendió a hacer contacto con la otra. Papyrus gimoteó en respuesta antes de dejarse caer sobre su alfombra a impulso suyo, sus piernas abriéndose ahora para darle espacio y luego para cerrarse en su cintura, como para aprisionarlo.

A pesar de que sus horarios eran más flexibles que antes y había días en los que sólo lo tenían para ellos, Sans ya no encontraba dentro de sí la misma motivación que antes para sus juegos y más comúnmente que no acababa ordenando más que haciendo o no iniciando nada en lo absoluto. Todavía había placer, eso desde luego, pero no era lo mismo que en el subsuelo y no conseguía descifrarlo.

No era la culpa de Papyrus. Su hermano seguía siendo tan leal y dispuesto como siempre, si es que ahora incluso un poco más porque ahora él también podía relajarse y abandonarse con una placidez desconocida en sus manos, en lugar de la acelerada desesperación a la que estaba acostumbrado. Era precisamente por eso que prefería no ponerlo al tanto de su problema. No había nada en verdad que el otro pudiera hacer o al menos no se le ocurría nada por el estilo. Papyrus se merecía la paz que había ganado y no podría perdonarse de saber que estaba arruinándola también a él.

Así Sans le tocó en los puntos que sabía le ganaban los mejores resultados, esperando que así lo distrajera lo suficiente para que no sintiera necesidad de preguntar de nuevo.

Pero Papyrus no necesitaba preguntar para confirmar sus propios temores. Desde hacía un buen tiempo había notado que su señor no estaba tan satisfecho como podría serlo y odiaba que todos sus esfuerzos, algunos sutiles y otros no tanto, eran inútiles para deshacer esos pequeños detalles reveladores, las mínimas grietas en su máscara que sólo eran notables para sus ojos entrenados. Estar al tanto de los ánimos de su señor se había vuelto una segunda naturaleza para él, casi tanto como antes lo fuera mantenerse alerta para cualquier ataque sorpresivo, una sensación a la que de todos modos conocía menos desde que Sans se convirtiera en Guardia y representara una fuerza a la que temer.

Ahora veía a la sonrisa de Sans apagarse un segundo antes de lo necesario. Ahora notaba que sus golpes eran faltos de pasión y entusiasmo, tanto si era parte por placer o por un castigo. Ahora su unión era mecánica, lo suficientemente efectiva para resultar agradable, agua templada para un té en lugar de la llama enloquecedora en la que aspiraba a asfixiarse hasta perder el sentido. Pero su señor no soltaba prenda acerca de algo que le perturbara y él no quería parecer desagradecido cuestionándolo. En un cierto sentido jamás habían estado mejor. En otro nunca habían estado tan separados.

Quizá estaba cansado. Quizá las constantes presiones del mundo humano estaban finalmente pesando en su ánimo. Quizá su señor había encontrado algo que requiriera más de su atención, como un nuevo pasatiempo... O el entrenamiento alguien más.

La última era una posibilidad que normalmente no se le ocurriría. Confiaba en Sans, después de todo. A lo largo de los años su hermano le había dado cada razón posible para hacerlo. Y sabía que era ridículo, pero se le agotaban las opciones y lo que se le confirmaba cada vez más era que esa conexión especial, esa red de seguridad que lo atrapaba cuando no tenía nada más bajo sus pies, se estaba deshaciendo en frente de sus ojos y sentía pánico por lo dura que sería la caída.

¿Y qué monstruo sería tan estúpido para siquiera intentar acercarse a su señor? La fama de su hermano como miembro de la Guardia Real había hecho su nombre tan conocido como el de Alphys y cuando alguien conocía sobre él, no faltaba mucho para que conocieran también acerca de Papyrus y el por qué nadie debía tocarlo a pesar de ser tan débil, lo que sería una inmediata sentencia de muerte para cualquier otro. Estaba casi seguro de que no tenía que temer por parte de su propia especie.

Era la otra de la que no sabía qué esperar, y justo tenían que ser esa con la que su señor se viera relacionándose más seguido. Conservaba muy vagas memoria de cómo eran las cosas en el subsuelo, pero tenía las suficientes para mantener su guardia en alto y si alguna vez creía que se había deshecho de ellas del todo, ahí estaban las pesadillas para recordárselas, siempre a la distancia de un parpadeo demasiado largo. Los humanos no les debían el menor cuidado, más allá del que sus propias leyes les imponían. Chara era obviamente la excepción a la regla.

Lo que sólo podía significar que si alguno realmente estaba empeñado en llevarse a su señor de sus brazos, nada habría que los detuviera. Había pasado bastante tiempo viéndolo ser comprobado una y otra vez.

No pensaba permitir que pasara de nuevo.

Por la mayoría de sus colegas Sans no sentía nada especial. Ni odio, desagrado ni preferencia. Estaban ahí y no querían matarlo o darle motivos para matarlos. Por lo que a él respectaba, eso era más que suficiente para una sana convivencia.

Pero había una excepción, y mentiría si dijera que parte de ello no fuera porque era de las pocas criaturas que había conocido en su vida que resultaban ser sólo un poco más alta que él en lugar de ser la maldita torre que la mayoría aparentaban en su vida. No sólo por la solidaridad instantánea, sino porque era la única persona con la que no le importaba entablar conversaciones tan seguido como fuera posible en su lugar de trabajo. Sus comentarios sarcásticos y humor negro, algo a lo que estaba mucho más habituado bajo tierra, eran casi nostálgicos para sus oídos y le habían arrancado más de una carcajada sincera.

Sabía que el aprecio era mutuo (es decir, ¿cómo no podía serlo con toda su magnificencia?), por lo que cuando escuchó que una de sus compañeras iba a tener su fiesta de cumpleaños en el restaurante, en realidad no le tomó mucho tiempo a su amigo convencerlo de quedarse a celebrarlo. Si no era porque la cumpleañera era lo bastante amable, aunque fuera para poder agarrar un pedazo de pastel.

Sans le envió un mensaje a Papyrus para informarle acerca del arreglo, asegurándole que quizá no volvería muy tarde pero que en todo caso tenía a alguien dispuesto a llevarlo de vuelta, así que no había razón para que se preocupara por nada. Si tenía hambre quedaban unas porciones de lazaña en la heladera. Los metía en el microondas y listo. Después de recibir el vago "ok" que se esperaba, se dispuso a disfrutar de la celebración. Una parte de él se alivió ante la idea de que cuando entrara en casa Papyrus ya estaría dormido, ahorrándole cualquier conversación.

Luego se sintió culpable por pensar de esa manera porque no era justo. Su hermano no se merecía su evasión, pero ya empezaba a creer que el problema con el que cargaba a lo mejor no tenía solución posible y se daba cuenta de que estaba afectando a Papyrus. No sabía qué más hacer si no comprometerse a fingir mejor de ahora en adelante. Tal vez había perdido algo fundamental en el subsuelo o tal vez él estaba definitivamente roto en un nivel fundamental, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera derecho de arruinar el mejor momento de sus vidas.

En todo caso, aceptó la siguiente copa de la mano de su amigo humano y se dijo que no perdía nada con dejarse llevar por esa noche. Desde luego no pensaba volverlo una costumbre, así que eso debería ser suficiente para calmar su reticencia. Sólo después del tercer sorbo de su copa encontró que el sabor no era tan terrible y podía entender un poco mejor por qué tantos lo disfrutaban. Hasta diría que la fiesta se volvía más divertida llegado a ese punto.

Bailó en medio del restaurante con el primero que lo invitó, encontrando el ritmo ideal pronto.

-'-'-'

Papyrus envió "ok" después de haber leído el mensaje de su señor una cuarta vez. Incluso entonces lo hizo una quinta, una extraña sensación en su cuerpo urgiéndole destrozar el celular contra la superficie más cercana.

Pero no lo hacía, contemplando la pantalla de pie en su sala vacía, adonde su señor no estaba porque ahora se hallaba a varios kilómetros de su alcance, compartiendo tiempo y espacio con un grupo llenos de humanos, haciendo quién sabía qué cosas para celebrar ese cumpleaños.

Trató de imaginárselo; a Sans riendo entre ellos, Sans levantando la vista al ser llamado, Sans inclinándose hacia uno de ellos para compartir una confidencia. Todos esos oídos que lo escucharían, los dedos que podrían rozarlo y sus cuerpos acercándose a sus huesos blancos sin tener idea, sin siquiera imaginar que hablaban con su señor y por lo tanto ignorantes de la fortuna que se les concedía, de lo indignos que eran. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino girando alrededor de esa misma idea cuando su mano se estiró para tomar su chaqueta y colocársela sobre los hombros.

Los humanos no eran sus amigos. Su señor no estaba a salvo entre ellos y él tenía que asegurarse de que todavía tuviera un hermano al que adorar. El portazo que provocó a sus espaldas consiguió animarlo más en tanto emprendía el camino.

'-'-'-'-'

La fiesta había durado un poco más de lo esperado. Mañana iba a ser el único día de la semana en que el restaurante cerraría, por lo que su jefe les anunció que tendrían todo el día para recuperarse antes de que tuvieran que volver. Sans no captó bien a que se refería. ¿Recuperarse? ¿De qué? ¡Él se sentía fantástico!

Le tomó casi darse de bruces contra el suelo al tropezarse con los escalones de la entrada el enterarse de que sí, era posible que no fuera la mejor idea servir platillos en ese estado. Aun así, mientras deslizaba un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, el cual se había apresurado a atraparlo por el medio, Sans se rió alegremente. Le envió despedidas entusiastas a todos sus compañeros y gritó una última felicitación a la cumpleañera, la cual se quedaba atrás para poner algo de orden. Ella les despidió con una mirada de cansancio antes de dirigirse a su amigo.

-No vas a dejar que conduzca así, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

Sans bufó con aparente ofensa, desviando la vista mientras sus dedos exploraban la mata de cabello a su alcance. Era un gesto prácticamente inconsciente por su parte. Sentía fascinación por las superficies no óseas y esa en particular estaba resultando ser tan suave como se lo imaginaba a simple vista. Era también una nueva experiencia llegar a la cabeza de alguien sin que éste tuviera que arrodillarse antes o fuera un niño. Eso le gustaba. Percibió que el humano se estremecía un poco, pero todavía lo tomaba con firmeza en lugar de apartarle, de modo que asumió que por ahora era libre de seguir.

-Por supuesto que no -contestó el humano. Sans sintió los pelos cerca del cuello erizarse y se preguntó qué significaba eso. Los humanos eran tan raros. A pesar de que se tocaban seguía sin haber ninguna conexión entre sus almas, ningún traspaso de energía que le permitiera conocer un reflejo de sus emociones. ¿Cómo era entonces que los humanos llegaban a relacionarse?-. Tengo mi auto estacionado en la otra calle. Lo dejaré en su casa. Yo apenas tomé una cerveza.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado -dijo la mujer volviendo al interior.

Asegurándose de que les había dado la espalda, Sans le envió medio como regalo. No apreciaba que se hablara de él como si no pudiera cuidar de sí mismo y el hecho de que en esos momentos se dejara cuidar era del todo irrelevante. Era el principio lo que contaba.

-Deja eso. Te matará si te ve -masculló su amigo, bajándole la mano extendida. Sans le sacó su lengua azulada y el otro se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido-. No sabía que podías hacer eso.

Sans rezongó.

-Claro que no -dijo, elevando el mentón-. Con lo que ustedes los humanos no saben acerca de nosotros podría llenarse una biblioteca.

-Eso no pienso discutirlo -afirmó su amigo, poniéndolos a ambos en camino. Sans tuvo que sujetarse al casi volver a perder el equilibrio, pero aparte de eso creía que lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Al menos podía todavía formar frases enteras y coherentes, no como su hermano en sus peores momentos-. A todo esto, no tengo idea de cómo se supone que se emborracha un esqueleto.

-Magia -ofreció Sans, encogiéndose de hombros-. Esa es toda la epi... explicación que hay.

-Sigue sin tener sentido.

-Los humanos no tienen sentido -dijo Sans y se detuvo. Sus manos buscaron y apretaron las dos mejillas suaves del otro-. Como esto. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Por qué lo tienen? La piel solo les causa problemas.

Su amigo le apartó sus dedos de encima. No con rudeza, le volvió a colocar el brazo sobre el hombro para conducirlo.

-A nosotros nos hace falta. Sin la piel todo lo de adentro se nos desparramaría por el suelo.

-Qué patético. Se supone que es la fuerza de sus almas la que los mantiene juntos. Es así como funciona para nosotros al menos -Sans le hizo una gala de mostrarle su mano esquelética, falta de esa piel molesta o cualquiera de esos músculos suyos propensos a dañarse-. Ah, pero supongo que no puedo culparlos. No todos tienen la fortuna de ser esqueletos. Siento pena por esas criaturas. No tenemos nada más que lo justo y necesario mientras ustedes cargan todas sus miserias.

-Verdaderos espartanos -comentó su amigo, el sarcasmo obvio en su voz.

Sans levantó un dedo para decirle que no sabía lo que significaba eso pero aun así no le gustaba su tono. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar cualquier palabra, algo más se arrastró por su garganta y lo siguiente que supo era que se inclinaba sobre un tacho de basura, desechándolo, mientras el humano le frotaba su espalda. Un sabor amargo se le asentó en la boca.

Se había olvidado de esa parte de la diversión.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo pasa esto –dejó escapar su amigo.

Sans escupió y se irguió, llevándose una mano a la cintura para dirigirle una mirada irritada.

-Te lo dije. Magia. ¿Qué más necesitas?

-Órganos para empezar –De nuevo ahí con el sarcasmo. Dios, que los humanos eran densos. Sans giró las pupilas por sus cuencas mientras su amigo le daba unos toques en la mandíbula, limpiándole los restos. Por lo general no permitiría a nadie estar tan cerca de su cara, pero por esa ocasión lo permitiría. Tampoco quería lucir como un absoluto desastre. Pero incluso después de que estuviera seguro ya había terminado con su tarea, la mano del humano todavía no bajaba. En cuanto volvió a verlo, Sans se percató de que tenía la vista fija en sus dientes-. Así que ¿en serio puedes hacer lo mismo que nosotros?

-Y muchísimo más –afirmó Sans, inclinándose al frente para apoyarle el dedo en su pecho y darle leves empujones con cada palabra-, que no se te olvide. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo ustedes se aguantan a sí mismos con existencias tan anodinas.

-Auch, mi orgullo humano –Esta vez su amigo le sonrió de medio lado-. Cómo me voy a reponer ahora.

-Idiota –dijo Sans, pero falló en transmitir la molestia que deseaba al salírsele en cambio una risita.

Ah, diablos. Ojala que Papyrus no estuviera despierto o incluso podría reírse de alguno de sus terribles chistes y no sería esa una desgracia.

De pronto tuvo una sensación no del todo desconocida, obligándole a erguirse. De haber tenido su propia piel y pelo, ese habría sido el momento en que los de su nuca se habrían puesto de punta.

-Oye, qué… -preguntó su amigo, justo cuando su alma salió del cuerpo para volverse azul.

Papyrus admitía que tal vez se había apresurado un poco. En su apuro por salir de casa se había olvidado la tarjeta para el autobús y, en todo caso, no había ninguno que atendiera a esas horas. El transporte público era prácticamente su único medio, todavía ahorrando para el camión de Sans, excepto por su poder de transportación. El problema con susodicho poder era que no podía aparecerse adonde quisiera en cualquier momentos; tenía que conocer bien el lugar y él sólo había ido al restaurante adonde trabajaba su señor un par de veces, siempre en un taxi, por lo que no estaba seguro de en qué dirección dirigirse.

Afortunadamente era un establecimiento lo bastante conocido para que el primer humano que se encontrara supiera decirle adónde dirigirse. Notó la primera mirada de espanto que le dirigieron al percatarse de que hablaban con un esqueleto viviente, pero decidió ignorarlo porque al menos ahora le estaba siendo útil. No era como si no hubiera tenido oportunidad de acostumbrarse desde que llegaran.

A pesar de las indicaciones, él todavía era relativamente nuevo en la ciudad, y acabó dando más vueltas de las necesarias para encontrar las calles correctas. Su ansiedad no hacía sino crecer, lamentando cada segundo que Sans pasara en presencia de esos humanos sin su ayuda, al punto que cuando llegó divisó la señal luminosa del restaurante una capa de sudor anaranjado ya se veía claramente por su cráneo. Corrió hacia ahí, pero pronto se percató de que las luces del interior estaban apagadas y no parecía haber el menor movimiento adentro.

Buscó en su pantalón el celular, pero sus dedos palparon la tela vacía. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se puso en camino. Sans y él compartían más que el código genético, más que los ataques mágicos. Si se imponía la suficiente calma para concentrarse y si se concentraba lo suficiente, un fino, levísimo tirón en su pecho le condujo hacia la calle siguiente y se movió hacia ahí, como un perro siguiendo un rastro después de que todo hubiera sido bañado por la lluvia.

No le costó demasiado encontrarlo. Los sonidos de arcadas que salieran de su hermano al final de un callejón le detuvieron en el acto, paralizándole, y al asomarse por la zona distinguió a su figura poniéndose de pie al lado de un tacho de basura. Un humano, inconfundible humano, estaba justo a su lado y recién estaba dejando caer la mano desde su espalda. Por un largo momento, Papyrus sólo pudo contemplar el intercambio.

Vio que su señor parecía estar entero y no agonizaba en dolor, lo que era un alivio, pero que aun así su cabeza tambaleaba sobre su cuello, insegura. Vio que el humano era sólo un poco más alto que Sans. Vio que los dos estaban parados muy cerca y que Sans no apartaba de un empujón el pañuelo presionado contra su mentón, que encima Sans se acercaba todavía más al otro y, unos segundos más tarde, escuchó cómo este reía, el sonido siendo lo único distinguible a esa distancia, lo bastante claro para sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

Demasiadas sensaciones nacieron de su interior para que pudiera razonarlas. Recordó polvo, polvo deslizándose entre sus dedos, sangre cayendo de su pecho e indiferencia, alivio, porque era mejor ese final que vivir sin Sans. El puro pánico estrangulando a su alma se volvió rápidamente en rabia, inflándola hasta sus límites. ¿Quién se creía que era ese humano para intentar robarle a su señor? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso creían que él sólo iba a quedarse a un lado y dejar que pasara otra vez?

Desde luego que no. Sin pensarlo una segunda vez, Papyrus extendió su mano y volvió al alma del humano azul, elevando al cuerpo por sobre el nivel del suelo. En un parpadeo se encontró en frente de éste y respondió a su expresión de confundida sorpresa con un gruñido bajo, amenazante, justo antes de convocar huesos para que salieran desde cada lado del callejón, las puntas afiladas para que se enterraran en sus carnes de inmediato.

El alma continuó siendo visible sólo por un momento segundo y luego se desvaneció. Los miembros que no habían sido perforados del todo se dejaron caer bajo su propio peso. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de gritar. Una de las puntas más delgadas salía de su boca abierta y se erguía orgullosa, triunfante contra la luz de la luna.

La satisfacción le duró el segundo que demoró en volverse y ver a su señor.

Sans no se había convertido en Guardia Real sin haber desarrollado buenos reflejos. El momento en que la presencia de una magia ajena se hizo evidente en el aire, sus viejos instintos entraron en acción, permitiéndole dar un salto alto hacia atrás de manera que contara con un segundo extra para reevaluar la situación. Sin embargo, la bebida todavía estaba dejando demostrar sus efectos y no pudo tener el aterrizaje suave y ligero que podría, casi cayéndose hacia atrás.

En ese tiempo que necesitó para volver a erguirse y asumir una posición defensiva, en frente de sí todo ya había terminado. El alma de su amigo desapareció en el aire, dejando sólo su cuerpo suspendido desde un montón de ataques. Los huesos eran afilados, algunos más gruesos que otros, y su punta había salido roja en algunas partes mientras que en otras se habían mantenido blancas, dejando deslizarse el líquido precioso que los humanos tanto insistían en mantener adentro. En medio de ese espectáculo, Papyrus (no podía ser que otro que Papyrus, reconocería esa chaqueta gastada adonde fuera) se dio la vuelta.

Desde la posición en que estaba, si bajaba un poco más el cuerpo, Sans vio que los huesos blancos parecían convergir en la espalda de su hermano, como si fueran alas saliendo de él. Su expresión había sido sonriente, regocijándose por la destrucción de esa alma, pero ni bien tomó consciencia de él su rostro se contrajo y pudo notar las gotas de sudor que lo empapaban.

-Mi señor, ¿está bien?

-¿Qué has hecho, Papyrus? –murmuró Sans.

Se levantó del todo y empezó a acercarse. Ya no se sentía bebido en lo absoluto. Lo único esencial ahora era revisar lo que no hacía más de diez minutos había llamado su amigo.

Jamás había visto algo así, un cadáver en lugar de alguien moribundo. Para el momento en que la barra de vida de un monstruo llegaba a cero, sólo quedaba un mero segundo antes de que su cuerpo se deshiciera del todo y a su atacante se le fueran concedidos nuevos puntos de exterminio. Pero los humanos eran más resistentes, todos sus libros de historia lo vivían atestiguando. Sus almas podían haberse ido hacía mucho tiempo y sus cuerpos todavía permanecerían ahí, deshaciéndose lentamente.

Sans levantó una mano y llegó a tocar lo único que alcanzaba cómodamente, que resultó ser una pierna cubierta por el pantalón, desgarrado y húmedo. Su mano salió manchada de rojo y se quedó mirándola. La sangre se secó rápido contra sus dedos.

-S-sans –dijo Papyrus.

Sans lo miró; sumiso, nervioso, esperando por una reacción, algo por su parte. Pero Sans no sabía qué debía darle todavía.

-Papyrus –empezó y lo vio temblar como si hubiera escuchado un latigazo-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

Su hermano se abrazó a sí mismo, pasando la vista de entre su víctima y él. Parecía que cualquier impulso que lo hubiera llevado hasta ese punto se hubiera apagado, recién ahora permitiéndole tomar plena consciencia de lo que había hecho y sus posibles consecuencias.

-Yo, yo… no… no sabía qué más hacer. Él no lo dejaba en paz y yo…

-Lo mataste –interrumpió Sans, tomando un paso hacia él-. Ni siquiera le diste la menor oportunidad de defenderse. Lo mataste sin compasión.

Papyrus dio un paso hacia atrás, su respiración convirtiéndose en secos jadeos.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

-De rodillas –dijo Sans.

El cuerpo del largo esqueleto cayó al suelo, sus hombros agitándose en nuevos sollozos.

-Lo siento –repitió.

-Eres un asesino –dijo Sans, irguiéndose encima de él, contemplándole fijo-. ¿Se sintió bien, Papyrus? ¿Te gustó acabar con él?

-No, no –repetía Papyrus, sosteniéndose la cabeza-. Fue un…

-No te atrevas a llamarlo accidente –le cortó de inmediato, por primera vez expresando enojo-. No me insultes reduciéndolo a eso.

-Mi señor, lo si… -Las palabras de Papyrus no acabaron de salir cuando Sans extendió la mano y lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta, acercándolo hacia sí.

Con tan poco espacio entre ellos, nada podía hacer para disimular el latido de deseo que estaba agitándose en su pecho. No quería hacerlo tampoco. Papyrus ciertamente no era un extraño a él y levantó la vista para dar cuenta de su consternación, la cual no hizo sino crecer cuando Sans empezó a acariciarle el hueso de la mejilla.

-Mi dulce perro –dijo suavemente y una sonrisa más viva, más real de la que había esbozado en meses se estiró por su rostro, mientras se inclinaba a juntar sus dientes-, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Papyrus apenas emitió un gemido de sorpresa antes de que fuera ahogado por uno de deleite a medida que Sans se hacía paso entre sus dientes, conquistando su boca sin que ofreciera la menor resistencia. Sans podía percibir su entrega, el poder que depositaba en él y por primera vez desde que la barrera fuera destruida creyó recordar el sabor intoxicante que esos elementos podían poseer. ¿Cómo se le podría haber metido en la cabeza que alguna vez tendría una vida completa sin eso, sin vivir al límite de cualquier regla o consideración civilizada al lado del único monstruo con el cual sería capaz de hacer ese traspaso?

Debió haber imaginado antes que no había salvación. Eso, esa noche, a ese Papyrus desenfrenado, era lo que su alma había estado buscando.

'

-'''-'-'-'-''-

A Sans no le habría importado conservar el cuerpo justo adonde estaba, manteniéndolo como una especie de monumento a su epifanía, pero el mundo no había dejado de existir sólo porque había encontrado su lugar en él y no necesitaban atraer la atención. Ayudó a Papyrus a cubrir sus rastros lo mejor posible y preparar la situación como si alguien hubiera entrado por la fuerza en la casa del humano, desbaratando algunas cosas antes de llevarse al mismo.

El cuerpo podía ser deshecho al dejarlo hundirse al río dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Incluso con los poderes de transportación de Papyrus a la orden, todo el trabajo les costó la noche entera y cuando finalmente traspasaron la entrada a su hogar lo hicieron dándole la espalda a los primeros rayos de sol arrastrándose por la calle.

Sans empezó a desabotonarse la camisa de camino a su habitación. Desde el momento en que perdiera de vista el cuerpo una insistente jaqueca se le había hecho presente y no veía la hora de darse una ducha rápida antes de echarse a dormir. Sin embargo se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras al percatarse de que no era seguido y se giró.

Su hermano continuaba de pie en el centro de la sala con una expresión perdida en el rostro. Había llevado la misma durante cada etapa proceso, y si bien entonces le había parecido conveniente, pues significaba que llevaba a cabo cada orden sin presentarle el menor problema, ahora en verdad le estaba preocupando. Un poco de impresión suponía que era de esperar, pero le parecía que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que al menos empezara a regresar a su realidad presente.

-¿Papyrus? -preguntó y se irguió sobre las puntas de sus pies para hacer que viera hacia abajo-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? Sé que no estás acostumbrado a transportarte por tan largas distancias.

Tal vez era eso solamente. Esperaba que lo fuera. Entonces podría darle una cena caliente y dar la noche por terminada, sin tener que pensar más al respecto.

Pero Papyrus negó suavemente con la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre él, poniendo sus frentes juntas. Sans cerró las cuencas y se enfocó en las ondas de su compañero. Desde el alma de Papyrus le llegó la esencia helada de su miedo, el revuelo loco de su incredulidad y el dolor por algo que nunca podría recuperar. Sans se adelantó a deslizar sus dientes en suaves toques alrededor de sus cuencas.

-Está bien, Papyrus -le aseguró, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de suprimir su decepción, no dejarle ver ni la más mínima pieza de la misma-. No te preocupes. Esto no volverá a pasar para ti si no quieres.

Papyrus emitió un suspiro tembloroso y cayó sobre sus rodillas, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho en tanto sus brazos se aferraban a él.

-Mi señor...

-No tienes que llamarme así ahora -ofreció Sans, acariciándole la cabeza en un intento de calmarle y notando en cambio cómo sus manos temblaban. Maldita sea, incluso ahora su propia visión se empañaba. No se esperaba ese súbito dolor en su pecho ante la idea de cuán diferentes podían ser, que sólo él resultara ser el defectuoso-. En serio, está bien. Nos encargamos de todo y ahora podemos olvidarlo. No tenemos que hacer nada más al respecto.

-Pero usted quiere, ¿verdad? -dijo Papyrus, alzando la vista hacia él, ineas naranjas cayendo de sus cuencas. Sans se las limpió con los nudillos-. Usted... estaba feliz. Usted quiere que haga eso, ¿verdad?

Sans sintió a su alma vibrar con la desesperación por contestar con una rotuna afirmación. Lo deseaba. Papyrus había sido la visión más allá de su vida dándole la espalda a su víctima, la pequeña sonrisa todavía pegada a sus dientes. Pero no se trataba acerca de cualquier persona a la que podía desechar de su vida ni bien le molestara. Durante gran parte de su vida sólo había querido asegurar su bienestar y felicidad bajo su dominio, adonde sería capaz de mantenerlo a salvo. Se había vuelto Guardia impulsado por ese ideal e incluso ahí en la superficie, no tenía intención de cambiarlo.

-No si es más de lo que puedes hacer –dijo con firmeza o lo que esperaba al menos se viera como tal-. No voy a pedirte lo imposible, Papyrus.

-Pero -dijo Papyrus, apretando su abrazo y una nueva mirada reemplazando lentamente la apenada de antes. A Sans le costó un segundo identificarla: determinación. No recordaba la última vez que la había visto en el rostro de su hermano- si es lo que le hace feliz, puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo si sé es lo que necesita, porque si no… ¿entonces qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Sans se inclinó a besarle y el gesto no estaba ni cerca de expresar lo que sentía, algo para lo que ni siquiera creía que hubiera nombre, y que aun así consiguió que Papyrus se relajara bajo él.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Sans, apenas separándose de su boca.

Un leve cabeceo fue su única respuesta, pero fue suficiente para inflarle todo el pecho. Por un segundo sólo pudo quedarse en silencio, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tanta fortuna?

-Gracias –pronunció, pero no, eso no servía. Apretó la cabeza de Papyrus contra su pecho, contra su alma palpitando de alegría, y le llenó la coronilla con los roces de sus dientes, las caricias de sus dedos, queriendo ahogarlo en sus afectos, asfixiarlo con la fuerza del cariño que se sentía revivir en su pecho en un nuevo maremoto-. Gracias, gracias. Has estado estupendo, magnífico. Hermoso. Nadie en el mundo ha contemplado nada parecido ni lo va a hacer, ¿verdad? Ese espectáculo es sólo mío. Sólo de nosotros. Te amo tanto, Papyrus.

Papyrus se había abandonado a sus gestos con un placer cansado, las cuencas cerradas y sus suspiros en sincronía con su respiración. Parecía imposible creer que momentos antes hubiera estado a punto de romperse o que no alcanzara a juntar los trozos. Probablemente iba a tomar su tiempo todavía reunirlos todos, pero no importaba.

El Malévolo Sans estaría ahí para guiarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.


End file.
